1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent light emitting display device and a method of driving the organic electroluminescent light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, lightweight, slim display devices have been desirable for use as televisions, monitors, and the like, and organic electroluminescent light emitting display devices are spotlighted as one such desired display device.
In general, an organic electroluminescent light emitting display device displays images using light-emitting properties of an organic electroluminescent light emitting substance. In other words, the organic electroluminescent light emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and a light emitting material injected between the anode and the cathode. When current is supplied between the anode and the cathode, electrons and holes are injected into the light emitting material, where electron-hole pairs are combined, thereby emitting light and displaying colors.
However, due to their driving schemes, many current organic electroluminescent light emitting display devices display afterimages, which deteriorate image display quality. It is therefore desirable to develop organic electroluminescent light emitting display devices that reduce the occurrence of afterimages.